The Tales of Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Keira Kinlight es la segunda de abordo en la Perla Negra. Gato, un hombre maldito fiel a Jack Sparrow. Jack, un capitán sin barco. Martha, su hermana de Jack. Barbossa, un hombre traidor del que no te puedes fiar. Elizabeth, la hija del gobernador. Keira confía en Barbossa, Jack quiere matarlo, Gato confía en Jack, y Will solo quiere rescatar a Elizabeth. ¿Qué pasará?


**Prólogo**

_Muchos años antes..._

Cañonazos sonaban y millones de astillas volaban por cubierta, enmarcando el sangriento escenario de una batalla pirata. Su tripulación había tomado casi la posesión del barco que habían abordado, dejando a los piratas de este muy reducidos y con pocas posibilidades de vencer, prácticamente ninguna. Los estaban masacrando, y después él mandaría hundir el navío junto con todos sus tripulantes, como había hecho con tantos y tantos antes de este. Keira sentía una punzada de culpa en el pecho, algo de lo que no estaba nada orgullosa: su compasión. Sabía que nunca podría ser una buena pirata mientras sintiera eso cada vez que hundían un barco. Era una mujer joven, y aún no era una pirata consagrada, sino una simple polizón en un barco pirata temido en los siete mares. Y no le gustaba nada. Era temerario, arremetía contra todo navío que se cruzara, pirata o no, era una crueldad. No deseaba estar más en ese infierno. De pronto, un hombre grande y musculoso se lanzó contra ella y trazó un arco con su mandoble hacia el hombro derecho de la mujer, que logró esquivarlo por poco, desequilibrándose. El grandullón volvió a arremeter, está vez dirigiendo el arma hacia una pierna de Keira. Ella logró reaccionar y detener la estocada con su propia espada, de hoja mucho más fina y larga que la de su adversario, por lo que le costó mantener a raya el mandoble, sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura y haciendo fuerza. Al fin, consiguió desviar el arma de su contrincante con un movimiento rápido y ágil en semicírculo hacia arriba, lo que dejó en desequilibrio al otro, momento que Keira aprovechó para clavar su espada en el costado del hombre, que se alejó con un aullido de dolor, balanceándose por cubierta hacia atrás con la mano en la herida. La joven, algo aturdida por el rápido e intenso combate, reculó con respiración agitada, hasta topar su espalda con una gran puerta de madera. Con la mano palpó a su espalda, en busca del pomo, mientras sus ojos castaños contemplaban la fiereza del ataque de su tripulación. Al fin, dio con el pomo, y lo giró deprisa, para seguir retrocediendo hacia dentro del camarote. Paró en seco al sentir una punta afilada entre los omóplatos, una punta de una espada. Tragó saliva. _¿Dónde me he metido?, _pensó, analizando sus posibilidades de escapar sin resultar herida o muerta. No tenía. Al cabo de unos segundos le pareció extraño que no estuviera muerta ya, por lo que trató de girar para ver a su opresor. Nada se lo impidió. Al dar la vuelta completa, la punta de la espada presionó un poco su cuello, dejando caer una solitaria gotita de sangre que le recorrió todo el camino hasta el pecho. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar ningún sonido lastimero, y alzó la cabeza con orgullo, analizando a su captor. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, algunos años mayor que ella, con un pañuelo azul atado a la cabeza y un sombrero con una pluma de ave en la cabeza, tenía postura imponente y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, con algo de tacón. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, de color azul intenso con ciertos brillos grises. Ese hombre era el capitán del _Cobra, _el barco que habían abordado.

—¿Queréis morir ya o tenéis unas últimas palabras? —cuestionó el hombre, con una sonrisa entre malévola y divertida.

Keira pensó a toda prisa, ¿qué podría decirle, para alargar su muerte, o para que le diera una oportunidad de escapar? No se le ocurría nada convincente, por lo que optó por hacer una broma, de todas formas iba a morir, así que ¿por qué no?

—Sí, ciertamente... ¿no es eso mucho tacón para un hombre?

Él se quedó algo sorprendido ante tal respuesta, lo cuál percibió la mujer. El capitán, divertido, decidió seguir el juego. Ahora podría tener una oportunidad para escapar, se dijo Keira.

—¿Y quién sois vos para decir eso? ¿Acaso una mujer? —fue la perspicaz respuesta del hombre, que aflojó la amenaza de la espada.

Keira rió en sus adentros. Claro que lo era. Pero iba disfrazada como un hombre para que no la descubrieran en el otro navío. Si hacían todo eso con los barcos desconocidos, ¿qué le harían a un polizón, y más si era mujer? La mujer dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió, no tenía nada que perder.

—Casualmente, sí —dijo, tratando de dar un toque misterioso en la voz.

El hombre se la quedó mirando, impresionado por la respuesta. Ella, con una lentitud insufrible, se quitó el viejo sombrero rasgado que cubría gran parte de su cara, dejando en libertad su melena castaña, y también el sombrero al suelo. Observó la reacción del capitán con una sonrisa divertida, mientras prescindía de una camisa blanca sucia muy holgada, dejando ver su camisa negra con escote suave en uve ceñida debajo. Mientras tanto, el hombre la mirada con una gran sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, a la vez que ella se quitaba los pantalones marrones raídos, dejando paso a una larga falda negra con una raja hasta el muslo en la parte derecha. Keira sonrió de lado, mientras el capitán la observaba de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas —comentó el capitán, bajando un poco el arma, paseando los ojos por el cuerpo de Keira, que se sintió rara ante ese reconocimiento—. Pero esto me hace preguntarme qué hacías vos en un navío pirata y por qué estáis aquí ahora mismo.

—Una respuesta muy sencilla: busco libertad —respondió enseguida la mujer—. En España no podía tenerla, no mientras el recuerdo de mi madre me atara allí, torturándome. Así que subí como polizón a ese barco, mi objetivo es encontrar a mi padre. Era un pirata. Pero temo lo que me pueda pasar si sigo viajando con esos salvajes. Por eso estoy aquí, hablando con vos... —se preguntó por qué le contaba a ese hombre desconocido su historia. Quizá lo hacía para que la dejara unirse a su tripulación, sí, eso era...

—...para que os deje enrolaros en mi barco —terminó por ella, mientras guardaba su sable en el cinto—. Bien, ¿y si os dijera que no acepto mujeres abordo? Dicen que trae mala suerte.

Keira rodó los ojos.

—Habladurías sin sentido —replicó, al parecer cansada de oír aquello.

El capitán se quedó observándola unos segundos, pensativo.

—Persuadidme —dijo al fin, con una sonrisa malvada.

Keira sonrió también, acercándose a él melosamente, mientras llevaba una mano a su cintura. Estaban a muy pocos centímetros, Keira disfrutaba de la distancia. Dejó una mano pegada a la empuñadura de su espada, mientras la otra vagaba por el pecho del hombre, bajando hasta su cintura... Keira sonrió con malicia, no se daba cuenta del engaño. Poco a poco, la mujer acercaba más el rostro al del hombre, entonces... En apenas cinco segundos, Keira desenvainó su espada y la del capitán al mismo tiempo, colocando las hojas en la garganta y cuello por la parte de atrás de él. Sorprendido, el hombre retrocedió un tanto.

—¿Os he convencido? —preguntó la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa en la cara, saboreando la victoria.

Dejó libre al hombre, que no estaba de muy buen humor ante el engaño en el que se había dejado caer con tanta facilidad.

—Sí... —masculló, antes de coger su espada, que Keira le ofreció por la empuñadura, de mala gana— ahora salgamos ahí fuera, hay trabajo que hacer.

Pasó rápidamente por su lado, abriendo de par en par ambas puertas del camarote. Keira se giró y le siguió.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, capitán? —cuestionó, al llegar a su lado y lanzar una rápida estocada en la garganta a un pirata de su anterior tripulación.

Él dio un certero golpe a un hombre en el estómago antes de responder:

—Barbossa, Héctor Barbossa.


End file.
